


2-14

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-14

**Author's Note:**

> When I am cranky, I write fluff. Today? I was very cranky. This? Is very fluffy.

**2-14**

Yuuta wasn’t exactly cranky by the time he called it a day and headed for his room, but he was feeling a little out of sorts.

No chocolate, all damn day, barring the obligatory packages from home that he’d found in his mailbox. Chocolates from a guy’s mother and his sister most certainly did _not_ count.

On the one hand, it wasn’t entirely a bad thing, since when White Day rolled around, he wouldn’t need to budget for the return chocolates at all.

On the other hand... wow. Granted, he’d _never_ gotten piles of chocolate the way some guys did, but he’d always gotten at least a few small packages, from the girls who thought the scar was cute, or that tennis players were hot, or were just plain crazy.

And okay, maybe it was stupid to feel left out, but when the topic all day had been who had gotten how many chocolates, it sucked to have to admit to not receiving any. Even if, he reminded himself, a trifle guiltily, he _did_ have what was quite possibly the world’s best boyfriend.

Who, as it turned out, was stretched out in Yuuta’s bed when Yuuta let himself into his room. “Hey,” Sae said, barely looking up from the book he was reading. “You know, you shouldn’t leave your door unlocked. You never know who might wander in.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuuta slung his book bag into its corner and flopped down onto the bed—well, onto Sae, anyway. “There’s this bum I’ve got hanging around who lets himself in all the time.” He nuzzled the back of Sae’s neck. “Don’t know what I should do with him.”

“Call the police to evict him or something,” Sae suggested, wriggling around under him until he could wrap his arms around Yuuta. “Not sure I wanna share your room with a bum.”

Yuuta snorted at Sae’s _Haha, aren’t I cute?_ grin, and poked his side. “I’ll look into it,” he said. “Whatcha reading?”

“Homework. The next section in history.” Sae shoved the book off the bed, and let his head thump back against the blankets. “Was getting about ready to send out a search party for you.”

“Study group in the library,” Yuuta explained, squirming a bit to get comfortable, and tucking his head under Sae’s chin. “Finals, you know.”

“Ah. Finals. Of course,” Sae’s voice rumbled in his ear. “Very important things, finals. Definitely worth leaving me here all alone, languishing... ow, fuck!”

Yuuta regarded the ribs under his fingers, thoughtfully, and prodded them again, curiously. “Don’t feel very languishing to _me_.”

“There is definitely languishing going on,” Sae told him. “Ow! Would you stop that?” He swatted at Yuuta’s hands, and Yuuta reluctantly stopped poking him. “It’s a very slow process, languishing.”

“If you say so, dork. Hey, you hungry? I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Naw, I’m good. Too much chocolate today to even think about food.”

Well, naturally. It _was_ Sae. He’d probably been buried in chocolates. “Oh. Well, okay.”

“Can’t believe you’re still hungry,” Sae said, lazy.

Yuuta snorted. “You’d be amazed, I bet,” he said, vaguely.

Sae craned his neck to look at him. “You okay?”

“Mm? Yeah, fine. Hungry, though.” Chances that Sae would let it rest? Practically zero. “Gonna go down to the cafeteria while it’s still open.” He hauled himself off of the bed and pretended not to notice that Sae was looking at him funny. “You coming with, or you studying?”

“The cafeteria?” Sae tsked. “We can do better than that.” He rolled to his feet, all long limbs and lean grace. “C’mon, we’ll go out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuuta waited while Sae found his shoes and his gloves, and they meandered their way off campus, shoulder to shoulder, not saying much at all beyond a little desultory squabbling about where to eat (it came down to the nearest burger joint).

Eventually Sae knocked his shoulder against Yuuta’s. “You’re cranky today. Weird for a day where they hand out free chocolate.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Might as well get it over with. “Except that I didn’t get any chocolates.” Yuuta made it a few steps before he realized that Sae had stopped short. He turned and looked back at him. “What?”

“You didn’t get any chocolates today?” Sae sounded like he didn’t quite believe it.

“Nope.” Well, now that he’d said it, Yuuta found himself perversely cheerful about the fact. “Not a one. Guess people have finally got the hint that I’m not available, huh?”

Sae fell in beside him again. “Huh. Hasn’t ever stopped any of my fangirls.”

“Yeah, well, people just can’t help themselves around you.” Yuuta elbowed him, but without any real malice behind it. “I’m sure they think that the right set of chocolates’ll make you see the light.”

Sae snorted. “The chocolate that could do that hasn’t been made yet.”

Yuuta grinned as they turned into the burger joint. “Yeah, well. Tell them that.” And the subject dropped, in favor of the much more important question of what to order.

It wasn’t until later—much later, when Yuuta checked his alarm clock for the time—that the subject came up again. “People are stupid,” Sae said.

“Yeah, so what else is new?” Yuuta said, settling himself against Sae’s shoulder, all crankiness long since forgotten; Sae had missed the last train back to Chiba by a good ten minutes, oops.

Sae’s hand drifted through his hair. “You should’ve gotten piles of chocolates today.”

Yuuta snorted. “It’s not that big a deal. And it’s a hell of a lot of money I don’t have to spend on White Day, now.”

“Still...”

“It’s kind of a stupid holiday.” Yuuta made a face against Sae’s neck. “Not sure what the point is, other than to sell lots of chocolate. Maybe if it meant something, it’d be different.”

Sae was quiet for a minute. “Didn’t think you were such a romantic, Yuuta.”

“Yeah, me, romantic. What are you, nuts?” Yuuta laughed.

“Well, what else would you call it?”

Yuuta considered it. “Brutal honesty.” Romance was for lace and hearts and stupid stuff like chocolates.

Sae’s shoulder shook under his cheek—what there was to laugh about, Yuuta didn’t know, but whatever. Sae could be weird like that. “Oh, man, Yuuta...”

Yuuta sniffed. “Yeah, yeah. You need me to reset the alarm in the morning?”

“Nah, I’ll get up whenever you do.” Sae shifted a bit, to turn off the bedside lamp, and they spent a few minutes tugging up the blankets and rearranging themselves, and Yuuta was just drifting off to sleep when Sae said, very quietly, “Sorry I didn’t get you any chocolates today.”

Yuuta cracked his eyes open, and could just about make out the frown on Sae’s face. “...don’t need chocolates from you,” he said, finally, yawning.

“You don’t?”

“Mm. Nope. Wouldn’t be telling me anything I didn’t already know.” Yuuta closed his eyes again.

Sae snorted, softly. “No?”

“Nope.”

“Huh. Guess that’s good, then.” Sae curled an arm around him, and Yuuta sighed, wriggling a little closer.

“Yup. Like strawberries better, anyway,” Yuuta mumbled.

Sae laughed again, silently. “You brutally honest dork.”

Well, yeah. Not like that was anything new. “Yeah. Night, Sae.”

“Good night, Yuuta.”

**end**


End file.
